


Spa Treatment

by andrea_readwolf



Series: A Matter of Heart: Dance of the Heart Arc [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-09
Updated: 2001-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_readwolf/pseuds/andrea_readwolf
Summary: The newly appointed specials' leader enjoys an illicit encounter is the hot tub.





	Spa Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> repost fanfiction; originally written 2001. 
> 
> Pre-sequel to the "A Matter of Heart" Series.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and are only being used for non-profit entertainment purposes. References to printed texts, films, sitcoms, musical pieces, and/or other fanfictions don't belong to the author either.

Notes: Before Series encounter. Zechs is approximately 15/16 years old.

 

 

He leaned back into the warm water letting the jets and bubbles work their magic over his tired limbs and muscles. It was several minutes before the door opened and closed. He smiled and stretched. "What took you so long?" he asked, cracking an azure eye to gaze at the angelic beauty of the young man standing almost shyly beside the hot tub, holding a towel in front of him. "Zechs?" he asked, sitting up in the warm water, well aware of the other's eyes as they followed the rivulets of water sliding off his chest before crystalline eyes darted back up to his face again, cheeks pinkening prettily. The boy looked away. Treize smiled and reaching over, offering his hand to the other young man. "Zechs?" he questioned softly. The boy hesitated before taking his hand and climbing into the jacuzzi.

"Going to bring the towel, too?" he teased. Zechs hesitated, flustered, and then turned to drop the towel on the small table to the side. The move allowed Treize to study the boy's delectable backside and the newly appointed leader of the Specials felt a groan tug at his chest as his swimming trunks tightened. "Zechs..."

The water sloshed as Treize moved, snatching up the boy around the waist and pulling him back into the water, back against him, into his lap as he settled back into his previous seat. The boy yelped as he fell back, whimpered when lips began sucking on his throat. "Treize..." he breathed.

The older man growled. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, Zechs?" The boy shook his head, his pale blond hair floating around his young shoulders. "Gods, you're so beautiful," Treize whispered, turning the young face gently around to kiss the boy's lips. Lips brushed, touched, ghosted away, came back, tasted, pulled away, returned for more...

Zechs turned in Treize's lap, scrambling around so he could face the man, his knees falling to either side of Treize's waist, his arms wrapping around the man's neck as he return the kiss whole-heartedly. Treize pulled away, gasping for breath. "God, Zechs," he panted, grabbing the boy's hips and thrusting up into him. "You drive me crazy."

"Treize!" the boy gasped, throwing his head back and keening.

Treize took the opportunity to suckle Zech's throat until the boy was whimpering, rubbing against him, begging for release. "Please...?" he panted.

"Please what?" Treize growled in his ear, his fingers already teasing his cloth-covered ass.

"Please," Zechs licking his lips, breathless. "Make me feel...like that... again..." He swallowed, looking up into Treize's face, opening, flushed, begging...

"Do you want me to fuck you, Zechs?" Treize teased, slipping a hand down Zechs's swim-trunks and following that crevice from top to balls.

"Yes!" Zechs cried, arching back.

Treize growled, lifting him up out of the water so he could reach a taunt pink nipple. "Take 'em off," he mumbled around the nubile, tugging at the boy's shorts. Zechs fumbled to take off the trunks without disturbing Treize's mouth. "Mine too."

Zechs whimpered, tugging at Treize's shorts. The older boy lifted his hips to help him, but he refused to stop suckling first one nipple, then the other, until both were bright and rosy and swollen. His trunks were floating around his knees when Treize seized his throbbing penis and teased its head against the boy's entrance.

No lube. He knew he would hurt the boy, but he wasn't about to stop now--he began pushing forward. Zechs stiffened. "Relax, little one," he cooed, smoothing his hand up and down Zechs's back, his lips teasing the boy's.

"Hurts," Zechs whimpered, shivering.

"Shh, shh," Treize whispered, taking his hips in hand and pulling down as he thrust up, fully impaling the youth. Zechs's scream was muffled out by Treize's mouth. Zechs tried to pull away, Treize held him close. "Stay, shh, don't fight. You'll make it hurt more."

"Please," Zechs whimpered, shivering uncontrollably despite the warm water. He sniffled, swallowed, looking up into Treize's face with large, fearful eyes. Treize groaned and kissed him. Hard, deep, thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth, coaxing him to play, parry, thrust back against Treize. He waited until the boy seemed completely pre-occupied, kissing him back feverently, before Treize rocked his hips up into Zechs. The boy gasped, trying to pull away again. Treize wouldn't let him, forcing him to continue kissing him as he rolled back and forth, willing the boy to adjust, hoping to find the sweet spot inside Zechs that would make all the difference.

The boy cried out--a guttural sound that tore from his throat, his head falling back as he rocked down hard around Treize.

'Bingo.'

He aimed for it again, unmindful of the water that sloshed over the sides. The transformation was immediate--from a timid, scared little boy to a lustful young man. Treize leaned back against the smooth wall, watching transfixed as Zechs took over, lifting his hips and crashing back onto Treize's erection. Pounding, again and again. Keening whimpery cries falling from his parted, panting lips as he rushed forward towards something... some unknown.

Crystalline eyes flew open, meeting, holding Treize's. A choked cry strangled in his throat. A look of surprised wonderment as he looked into Treize's smiling face. His hips jerked, spasming uncontrollably as he came, shooting his cum into the bubbling water.

"Beautiful," Treize whispered, fingering his flushed cheek. He thrust up into the pliable body once, twice, holding Zechs close as he found his own completion within the beautiful boy. "Absolutely beautiful," he murmured, resting the boy's head on his chest and shoulder, unwilling to turn him loose so soon. He wondered for a moment if he'd ever be willing to let the boy go... before hastily pushing the thought away.

 

* * *

~OWARI~

 

Andrea Readwolf

 


End file.
